


Day Five

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [65]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, NalgeneWhore's Fluff Week, elide is small and needs her tall mans to get her book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Day Five

“Baby?”

“Yes?”

“I need you.”

He sighed and walked out of his room, striding into the living room of his apartment. His diminutive girlfriend stood at the bookshelves, smiling at him sweetly.

He stopped at the smile and crossed his arms over his chest, regarding her with a suspicious gaze. Elide strolled up to him, her hands twisting behind her back.

She approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her chin resting on his crossed forearms. “What are you doing.”

“I need your help.”

“With what.” His voice was flat and low, his expression wary.

“Can you get a book for me? I can’t reach it.”

He burst out laughing, his head thrown back. Slim arms left his torso and he bent at the waist, hands clutching his stomach as his fit took over his body.

A sharp finger poked his side, “Ow, baby that hurts.” He stood up straight and stifled his laughs, biting his cheek to stop from smiling.

“That’s what you get for being an asshole. Asshole.” He smirked at her and she sighed, “Are you gonna help me or not?”

“Yeah, yeah, which one did you want?” Elide smiled brightly and practically pranced to the shelves, Lorcan trailing behind her a little more grounded. She stretched an arm up and pointed at the book she wanted.

Lorcan barely had to stretch out elbow to grab the book and placed it in her cupped hands. She rocked onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, whispering against them, “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” Without warning he picked her up, hands under her thighs. She shrieked and grabbed his shoulders, still kissing him freely.

As he walked her back to the couch he drew away and remarked to her, “You know, you could always read the books you can reach.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, “I know that. I’ve already read all the ones I can reach.”

He chuckled at that, to which her response was quick and sharp, “It’s not my fault your apartment was made for giants. I love you but 6’8” seems excessive, what do you eat?”

“You.” His sinful lips were curled into an equally sinful smirk as he delighted in her cheeks becoming a lovely rose colour.

“Brute.”

He shrugged, as if to say he couldn’t deny it.

They arrived at the couch and he stretched out on it, Elide still on his front. She twisted onto her back and settled against him, in a seated position as he propped himself up against the arm of the couch.

She opened her book and soon got hypnotized by the story, not realizing the hours that passed.

When she finally put the now finished book, she turned to look at Lorcan only to find him asleep, his arms still looped around her waist. She could’ve sworn her heart melted in her chest as she looked over him, his dark eyelashes brushing his cheeks, his usual sharp cheekbones softened by slumber.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek before tucking herself against him on her side, between his legs.

A hand rested over his heart and she let the comforting rhythm of it lull her into a blissful sleep, her heart full and happy.


End file.
